


Про то, как они были фламинго...

by Amorph



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Crack, Flamingos, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph





	Про то, как они были фламинго...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where They're Both Flamingos...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152005) by [Torra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torra/pseuds/Torra). 



– Что это?

– Мне кажется, это очевидно, пупсик. Это яйцо.

– Да, я вижу, что это яйцо. Меня больше интересует, что оно делает здесь? И почему ты его высиживаешь?

– А как еще по-твоему он вылупится? Серьезно, Артур, я понимаю, что ты не слишком осведомлен о том, как происходит продолжение рода, но родители наверняка объяснили тебе хотя бы основные моменты, когда ты оперился? Для размножения нужна самка, хотя мы и пытаемся каждый брачный сезон доказать науке самыми интересными способами, что она ошибается.

– Имс, откуда у тебя яйцо? – Артур замолчал и склонил голову. – Если я узнаю, что ты…

Имс распушил перья и захлопал крыльями.

– Тебе ли не знать, что я уже сто лет, как самку не видел! – он вздохнул и вытянул шею, чтобы ласково пощипать розовые перья на груди у Артура. – Ты у меня один единственный, ты же знаешь.

Артур вздохнул и принял ухаживания, в ответ пару раз ущипнув перышки Имса, в знак примирения. Спустя некоторое время, когда оба удостоверились во внешнем виде своей пары, и что смертоубийств на почте измены не предвидится, Артур снова взмахнул крыльями и спросил:

– Правда, Имс, что там за яйцо?

Имс привстал с аккуратно сложенного из травы, грязи и перьев гнезда и отошел в сторону. Артур вытянул шею, любопытно выглядывая то, что лежит внутри.

– Я знаю, что ты хочешь птенца, и это единственное, чего я не в силах тебе дать, дорогуша. И вот я тут прогуливался по зоопарку и увидел брошенное жестокими родителями яйцо, и решение как-то само в голову пришло.

\- Значит, ты украл чье-то яйцо? – в голосе Артура звучала тревога, но судя по всему, Имс его не слишком шокировал.

\- Не украл, а спас! Оно катилось к воде! Если бы я не заметил, птенец бы погиб за считанные секунды, - Имс нахохлился, разрываясь между драматичным негодованием и откровенным ужасом от такого жестокого обращения с яйцом. Артур потоптался вокруг гнезда, внимательно осмотрев яйцо со всех сторон, и, наконец, наклонился и тихонько постучал по скорлупе клювом. Пришлось признать, скорлупка была прочная, твердая – яйцо выглядело здоровым.

\- Серьезно, Артур, их больше волновала рыба, чем собственное яйцо. Рядом ошивался этот придурок, голубая цапля, они и не заметили, а яйцо укатилось. Как ни крути, если бы я не вмешался и не позаботился о яйце, оно бы быстро встретило свой печальный конец.

Артур снова взглянул на свою пару, затем на яйцо, шумно вздохнул и кивнул.

\- Ладно, согласен. Некоторые птицы еще слишком молодые или бестолковые, чтобы растить собственных птенцов, и… - он замолчал, - … я думаю из нас получатся хорошие родители.

Клюв Имса открылся в улыбке.

\- Мы достойно воспитаем этого цыпу. Научим, где хорошая вода, где самая вкусная пища, как сбегать из вольера и дурить этих идиотов-работников… - Имс снова уселся в гнездо, убедившись, что закрыл драгоценное яйцо перьями со всех сторон.

Артур рассмеялся и устроился рядом, начав, как обычно, приводить в порядок перышки на его крыльях, но вдруг замер.

\- Рыба?

\- Что? – Имс, который начал уже дремать под теплым солнцем, встрепенулся.

\- Ты сказал, его родители были слишком заняты рыбой. Мы не едим рыбу.

Имса обычно невозможно было заставить устыдиться, хотя сейчас он взъерошил перья, сведя старания Артура на нет.

\- Ну… эм…

\- Так где ты достал это яйцо, а, Имс?

\- Да там… Я просто гулял по зоопарку…

\- Где именно?

Имс кашлянул.

\- У вольеров Гумбольдта, у западного входа.

Артур несколько раз моргнул.

\- Гумбольдта?

\- Да.

\- Ты украл яйцо… пингвина?

\- Ну, - Имс захлопал ресницами, - пупсик, я же знаю, ты любишь опрятных птичек. Вот и решил, что тебе понравится птенец, одетый во фрак.


End file.
